Blackout
by Hope Meijer
Summary: If that’s what he did during a power cut, she couldn’t wait to find out what he would do during a full blackout. [SJ] Oneshot in 4 parts COMPLETE
1. Lights Out

_Author's Note: Really random one-shot I came up with during a power cut at home. For Li ("I don't wanna go to Antarctica coz I'll diiie..."), Sam ("Who said fandom wasn't sexy?"), Jill ("Reaction? Gooey puddle of drool...") and Ani ("Bet Jack wasn't complaining...")_

_Uh...post Threads, basically. Janet's still alive. Humour me. The people who decided she got killed should be shown the error of their ways._

* * *

BLACKOUT: Part One – Lights Out

* * *

She could still hear the murmuring in the background as her eyes slid shut, her body aching and complaining at the position it found itself in.

"No sleeping on the job, Carter," his voice penetrated her thoughts and she cracked an eye open at him.

"Very funny, sir."

"Tough mission?" He offered her a drink, and she accepted it, opening her eyes properly and sitting up to face him properly as he settled in the comfy chair opposite her.

She paused for a moment, wondering if it would be worth giving him a white lie, but her deliberations were ended as Janet stepped down from the kitchen to the sitting area, carrying her own drink and going to sit over by the window. "I'll say."

He raised his eyebrows as a crash of thunder, loud enough to drown the petite doctor's voice, rolled overhead, and she waited for it to finish before she started again. Her glare reached Sam over the rim of her glass as she went to interrupt. "I'm surprised you came out with bruises, nothing more, Sam."

Sam shrugged, looking into her glass. "It was wet. And cold. The mission itself wasn't too strenuous...the natives were nice enough people...but it just didn't stop raining the whole time we were there."

"And Daniel kept tripping on the way back to the gate, apparently," Janet added, suppressing a grin.

"That wasn't my fault!" Daniel's voice came from the kitchen.

"Indeed, Colonel Carter was having as much trouble keeping her balance as Daniel Jackson," Teal'C's voice followed Daniel's.

"Thanks, Teal'C," Sam grinned, letting out a small laugh with Janet when it was followed by a, "You are welcome."

"I see you brought the weather back with you," Jack commented, tilting his head towards the window. Outside, a flash of lightning could be seen, splitting the sky apart for the briefest of seconds, revealing the torrent of rain still pouring down on them. The storm had started sometime that afternoon as SG-1 returned from their latest mission, and had become progressively worse over the course of the evening as the team and their CMO had gone to Jack's house for a team-evening in.

"Indeed."

Janet snorted.

"Uh...you might want to stay here tonight, people," Jack commented. "I don't think it's going to let up any time soon, and I'd rather not have you driving in your current states." He shot a meaningful glance over to Sam, and she grinned despite herself before letting her head drop back onto the seat and watching the lightning reflect in the ceiling.

A yell and a crashing noise brought her back to reality, and she righted her head to find Janet and Jack standing at the partition between the kitchen and the sitting room, watching Daniel and Teal'C who were still in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" she asked. Janet was grinning, and Jack rolled his eyes before turning to Sam.

"We're going to order takeout now, that's what."

Apparently Daniel wasn't as good in the kitchen as he claimed to be.

* * *

Sam reached out with her chopsticks to grab one of the last prawn crackers sitting in the bowl in the middle of the table, just as Daniel leant over to grab his drink and Jack attempted to gain access to another prawn cracker. The ensuing fight was solved by Daniel grabbing the bowl and taking it with him into the kitchen as he went to get a refill. Neither of the two ranking officers could muster enough energy to get up and chase him, so they just grinned at each other and carried on eating their Chinese.

For a moment they sat in comfortable silence, Janet and Sam stretched out on the sofa at either ends, Teal'C on a chair they'd pulled up to the coffee table, and Jack in one of the two comfy chairs.

Two minutes later, they were plunged into darkness.

"GAH!" Daniel yelled, dropping whatever he had been holding at that moment. Judging by the wet splat noise it made, the others guessed he had been holding a carton of drink.

"Leave it Daniel, we'll clear it up when the lights come back on, "Jack told him. "I'll find the fuse box and see if it's just that tripped out."

She could hear the movement as he stood up. Teal'C was probably settling down for a brief kel'no'reem session before the lights came back on. "Jan?" she murmured, wondering what her friend was doing.

"Sleep..." came the replying mumble. Oh well, seeing as it was dark, she might as well settle down too.

"I'll join you," she replied, knowing that Janet was very adept at grabbing a quick power nap, and that her words probably hadn't sunk in.

It was pitch black with her eyes open, and pitch black with her eyes closed. The only difference was that with her eyes open she could see the lightning every so often, but with the amount of sleep she'd been getting lately she decided that she wouldn't be awake long enough to watch the storm anyway.

Until she sensed a presence in front of her. Her eyes shot open, but she still couldn't distinguish between the shadows and the plain darkness.

A pair of warm and strong yet gentle hands cupped her face gently, and tilted her head up. She took in the scent that she had been familiar with for so long, and her eyes closed in anticipation. A pair of lips brushed over hers so lightly and briefly that she found herself wondering if it had really happened or if her imagination was going into overdrive again, when suddenly they were back, pressing against hers, demanding more.

And she was willing to give more. Her hands found their way up to the strong shoulders, and her fingers entwined themselves in short hair that she could only imagine the colour of. As a tongue slipped past her lips and into her mouth to assault her senses, she found herself drowning in sensations, feelings and emotions, leaving her light-headed and dizzy.

It was over all too soon. Her grip relaxed and the person pulled himself away from her, after brushing another light kiss over her lips. It seemed like an eternity had gone past since the kiss first started, but in reality it had only been a minute. One heavenly, 'drug'-induced, passionate minute.

"Found the fuse box yet?" Daniel's voice brought her back to reality, and she shook her head to get the groggy feeling away.

"Nearly," came Jack's voice from the hallway. Her heart shot into her throat. If he was there...Daniel was in the kitchen...and it certainly wasn't Teal'C...

She must have been dreaming. There was no other explanation.

She winced as the lights flickered back on again, punctuated by Jack's triumphant shout. Daniel cursed when he saw the mess he had made, and she stood up, stretched and turned to look at Janet and Teal'C. As she suspected, both had their eyes shut; one in light meditation and the other power napping.

"I'll help, Daniel," she commented, as she walked up the steps into the kitchen and began to clear up his mess. Grinning and grabbing his drink, he swayed slightly and tottered back down into the sitting area, where she knew she would have lost her seat. That would be the last time she would allow him to mix his drinks. Although after years with Jack O'Neill he was slowly becoming more adept at handling his drink, he was still the first to go tipsy.

Just as she put the carton in the bin and wrung out the cloth in the sink, she felt a warm presence behind her. She froze, not trusting herself to move.

"It was you," she murmured, wondering if his first reply would be 'what the hell?' and if she would have to spend the rest of the evening explaining a very vivid dream to her teammates.

"You forgot about my Special Ops."

Ah. Stealth. Of course. How could she have forgotten that?

His hand brushed lightly across her waist and she shivered at the contact, before she felt him move away, his voice ringing out as he bounced down the steps to the sitting area. "I'm guessing we'll have a full blackout within an hour or so."

* * *

As she settled down into the comfy chair by Teal'C, she found herself musing over what happened earlier, trying desperately to convince herself it wasn't a dream. Emotions were warring within her, and she didn't think it was anything that was going to get resolved any time soon.

She glanced up and caught Jack's gaze on her. He was smirking at her?

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, and she looked back down to her glass, attempting to hide the blush that rose in her cheeks. Daniel and Janet were oblivious to anything at that moment apart from each other, and Teal'C was still kel'no'reeming.

If that's what he did during a power cut, she couldn't wait to find out what he would do during a full blackout.

* * *

_Author's Note: Woah. Random. Review. Please. Want any more? I'm quite happy to write one more chapter._


	2. Musings

_Author's Note: Well, this would have been completed sooner if my cat hadn't decided her new favourite place to sleep was my keyboard._

_Plus I'm going stir crazy. Easter holidays, and I'm stuck inside with a whole load of work to do. My mum has to keep kicking me out the house to go for walks, because I'm annoying her!_

_Anyway, THANK YOU! Your reviews are amazing, and you've certainly exceeded my expectations for the first chapter._

_OOH, BIG NOTE: I only know the basic layout of Jack's house, so for the purpose of this fic then we're going to have to assume he's got two extra rooms (a closet and a study) tucked away round near the bedroom and spare (if he has a spare) and it's too cold to camp out in the sitting area. Okay?_

* * *

BLACKOUT: Part Two – Musings

* * *

They revelled in the silence as they dug into the ice cream tubs that Jack had bought. He had already tried his hand at stealing bites of everyone else's, but once again he found himself on the receiving end of Teal'C's stoic glare, and Janet and Sam had reinforced the knowledge that no man came between women and their chocolate, commanding officer or not. Jack had backed away quickly from them, knowing that, when required, both women could be scarier than Teal'C on a bad day.

Or Teal'C on a sugar high. But he didn't want to think about that.

Daniel was the only option left, and to Jack's dismay the linguist had already finished his, and was currently lying on the floor with his eyes closed, looking perfectly content where he was, thank you very much.

"Carter, give Daniel a kick. I think he died again."

Sam obediently nudged Daniel in the ribs, gaining only a small groan for her efforts. "He's been doing that a lot lately."

"Groaning?"

She grinned at the general. "No, dying."

He shrugged. "At least someone's become an old hand at it."

"Death by chocolate...what a way to go," Janet added, her eyes closed as if trying to picture it. She opened them again and looked at Sam slyly. "It makes you wonder why the hell we joined the Air Force."

Shaking her head, Sam turned to look at the tub next to Daniel. "Actually, I think he had the strawberry."

"Yuup..." came from Daniel's vicinity.

"There you go. Death by strawberry doesn't exactly have the same ring to it, does it?"

With a louder groan, Daniel sat up and blinked, trying to get used to the light. It was still raining outside, with the occasional rumble of thunder and flash of lightning alerting them to the fact the storm wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

He pushed himself to his feet, setting the ice cream tub on the coffee table as he got his balance, which was immediately snatched up by Jack, who checked to see if there was anything worth salvaging. At another death glare sent his way by Teal'C, he meekly handed it over, and the large Jaffa started scraping round with his spoon.

"Hey, Teal'C, any left?" Janet questioned, pleased when he handed the tub over to her and Sam, licking the remaining drops off his spoon. There was enough for both the women to scrape off to make a small spoonful each, and once finished they set it back on the table. Daniel watched, amused, as Jack picked it up, glanced inside and set it back down, an expression of petulance on his face.

"Hey! I could bring you up for conspiring against a senior officer!"

"Over strawberry ice cream? I doubt that would hold up in court, sir," Janet replied. He narrowed his eyes, but refrained from any smart-ass comments, knowing full well about Fraiser's preference for big needles and medical excuses to stick them in offending people.

He was saved from the comments from others as Daniel, who had been trying to reach over Janet to get his drink, stumbled and fell on top of her. She quickly thrust her ice cream tub and spoon into Sam's hands, announcing, "Save the chocolate!" before pushing Daniel's chest to get him off her.

The others burst into fits of laughter, Janet included, as Daniel stood up smoothly, attempting to regain his pride.

"Get a room, Danny," Jack grinned. Daniel swayed slightly; glaring at him, before grabbing his glass that Janet offered him and stalked (in a somewhat zigzagged fashion) to the kitchen. Although he was slowly getting more adept at drinking _and_ handling it, he still wasn't quite up to par with the rest of them.

* * *

After clearing up the empty beer bottles, glasses and various food containers, they settled themselves in various areas of the sitting area. Janet curled up on the sofa, nursing a drink once more (non-alcoholic), Teal'C and Jack settled comfortably in their respective chairs, watching The Simpsons and Sam seated on a small stool by the window in the darker of the corners, watching the storm.

Daniel had decided it was time to go to bed, and was currently washing up in the kitchen before heading off.

And then it happened.

Of course, they had been half expecting it, but it always produced a startled reaction when it happened. Jack had some candles ready this time, and as he lit them he handed them out setting some on tables as he made his way back into the kitchen and along the hallway to the master bedroom and spare bedroom, which Daniel was attempting to find his way to.

Sam heard a low growl, and she and Janet turned to face the hallway, not able to see anything in the meagre light of the candles.

"Daniel, when I said get a room, I didn't mean the closet." There were definite sounds of someone hauling something out of the closet, and the others tried to stifle giggles; Teal'C looking vaguely amused.

There were mumbles of, "Sorry, Jack" and "Who put that there?" before Jack returned, scowling slightly.

"He should be conked out on the bed in about three minutes," he informed them absently, winking at Janet. "Aren't you going to turn in now?" he asked her innocently. She knew full well what the arrangements were, and Jack teased her mercilessly about it.

"If he snores during the night, you'll be getting the big needles next time we have an on-base epidemic," she warned, glaring at him as she made her way to the spare room.

The spare room was usually taken up by Sam and Janet, and during the winter Teal'C would kel'no'reem (or at least perform his version of 'sleep') in the study, where Jack had a fold-out bed. Daniel would take the master room and Jack would camp out in the sitting area on the couch, but they had decided that it was too cold that night with no heating, so much to Sam's embarrassment, Jack had offered to share his room with her and let Daniel and Janet camp together. When she had been with Pete, it wouldn't have bothered her, but now...

"I shall retire also," Teal'C stated as Janet disappeared, adopting a knowing smile as he bowed his head and headed to the study. "Goodnight, O'Neill, Colonel Carter."

They said their goodbyes, and suddenly an awkward silence filled the room. Sam glanced over to Jack, and he tilted his head to the side, his hands rammed in his jeans pockets. "I...uh...I guess I'll turn in too. You gonna be up for long?" The boyish grin he gave her almost made her wish he'd jump her and get rid of the tension in the air, but she reined her thoughts in and shook her head.

Whether it was to dispel the very graphic images that sprung up, associated with the thought of him 'jumping' her or as a negative reply to him, she didn't know.

"I'll be about ten minutes." She offered him a smile in return. "Just need some time to think."

He nodded. "I'll...uh – I'll blow the candles out in here and the kitchen – if you could do the hallway ones when you come to bed..." He trailed off, suddenly realising the implication of his words. She let out a giggle, and he narrowed his eyes playfully, before cocking an eyebrow to cover his mild embarrassment. "See you in ten, Carter."

"Yes sir."

She turned back to the window, detecting the slight change in light behind her as the candles went out one by one. His footsteps could be heard moving towards his room, and the door creaked as it opened then closed. Then she could hear no more, and her attention was torn between the fascinating patterns created by the lightning and clouds, and her inner thoughts.

Why should she expect any more? Of course, it had always been her fantasy to be kissed by a certain grey-haired general – but that was always what it had stayed. A fantasy. Well, unless they were under some sort of alien virus or alternate versions of themselves, then they could pretty much break a whole load of frat regs and not be brought up on charges for it. But that didn't count.

Had she really been expecting anything else to happen? She knew that both of them cared about each other, but the whole thing created a feeling of uncertainty whenever she even pondered it. The confessions had happened a long time ago, and they had been with other people since then. They also both cared too much about their jobs to do anything.

Although they had saved the world many times over – as Jack had once stated, didn't the world owe them something? His actual words had been something along the lines of, "If the big guy doesn't give us something in return for our 'favours' we'll go on strike and refuse to save the world," and Sam had spent the next ten minutes explaining that she doubted the President would appreciate being referred to as 'big guy' and if they went on strike; a) they would be court-martialled or worse and b) if the Goa'uld or any other xenophobic/psychotic race turned up at the doorstep to wipe out all humanity then SG-1 would go down with the rest of the world. Which kind of defeated the point.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry! This was carrying on for too long, so I've posted this bit and I'm going to post the major S/J bit next. Review, or you don't get it. Oh, and review Silhouette too, or I refuse to post! Love you all x x x - Hope_


	3. Transgressions

_Author's Note: Please don't shoot. I'm not armed._

_I'M SORRY! My computer completely locked up due to about a thousand viruses infecting it (no joke) and it's taken all this time to get it back. So I was seriously worrying about all my files...I've got about 30 percent back. Everything else was lost when we rebooted the whole system._

_Kinda worried that this isn't going to live up to your expectations, but we'll see..._

* * *

BLACKOUT: Part Three – Transgressions

* * *

Her ten minutes were nearly up, but still she sat there, wondering if it would prompt him to come and find her. She didn't particularly relish the idea of being dragged to bed 'kicking and screaming' – but then again he had done that literally once when she was working in her lab after being told to get some sleep. 

She hadn't really complained though, since the fact that he had thrown her over his shoulders in an effort to reinforce his order and marched her back to her quarters had given her a nice view of his backside.

Her musings were interrupted when she felt a pair of warm hands sliding round her waist and someone come to rest on the ground next to her. Her breath caught in her throat once again – but this time it wasn't out of sudden panic. She knew full well who it was this time, and she wasn't going to let him get away with one damn kiss. Well, three, technically.

As if he read her thoughts, she felt a warm pair of lips press to her neck and travel north to her ear. Intent on foiling his best-laid plans, she turned her head slightly so his lips were now dangerously close to her eye.

"Can we please stand up? My knees are killing me..."

Ignoring the order from so long ago, she giggled, much to his discontentment. If only she knew what that jiggle of movement did to him...

"No giggling," he growled in her ear.

"Sorry," she murmured, not meaning it one tiny bit. And he knew it.

They moved so both were finally standing, pointedly ignoring the loud cracks from both his knees that told him he _was_ getting too old for this and no matter how much he wanted to get into positions like that, there _was_ going to be some degree of pain involved.

She had considered two options briefly, before they made any move that meant neither could turn back. One...she could kiss him goodnight and go and sleep on the sofa, despite the cold. Or two...which was the one she was _really_ leaning towards currently...she could give into that old foe called Temptation. If she could rank all the enemies that she had come across over the years, not even Ba'al could come close to temptation.

Of course, all doubts of what she were about to do flew from her mind when he shifted their positions so she was leaning against the windowsill, trapped by his hips and pressing against his chest.

Moving was not an option. Both her commonsense and her body were telling her to stay put. He probably wouldn't have let her go even if she had wanted to.

Not that she actually wanted to.

"You know, this is highly illegal," she murmured. Jeez, where was that hand going?

Oh.

Wow.

"Most of what I do is highly illegal," he shot back.

She wasn't about to contend with that point, now, was she?

And there went the other hand...

Where did this man learn these techniques?

She gasped.

"Do you really have to do that?" she groaned, realising that the kiss she was waiting for still hadn't actually occurred yet. Mind you, she had her mind on..._other_...things...

"Yup," came the no-nonsense reply.

And then he kissed her.

* * *

"Stop blocking my view," she hissed, trying to squeeze between him and the doorframe. From their vantage point, they could see Teal'C was doing exactly the same as them, and he threw an acknowledging nod in their direction before turning back to watch the couple silhouetted in the window. 

"You're small, you'll get there," came the reply, and Janet glared up at Daniel.

"I could send you back to bed for that. Doctor's orders."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "I may be tipsy, but at least I'm sober enough to know that tonight is the night I should be gaining a lot of money."

She narrowed her eyes at him, her sharp mind calculating the meaning of those words. "How much?"

"Um...I think Walter has that written down somewhere..."

Janet thought for a moment, and he winced, wondering if his ears would be able to take the verbal bashing that was apparently heading his way.

"Put me down for twenty, same bet as you."

* * *

It was certainly nothing like she had expected, but in hindsight, Jack O'Neill was certainly not a man who adhered to rules or tradition. There were no fireworks going off in her mind, no fiery passion (that came later) and yet there was nothing gentle about it. 

Possessive, caring and loving were only a few words she could have used to describe it.

Obviously it was heightened by the hands that were suddenly everywhere on her body. Not that hers were holding back, mind you.

She pulled back breathless, as he administered light kisses to her neck, and wrapped her arms round him, relishing in the feeling of doing something 'illegal'.

"I've always wanted to do that..." he murmured, paying particular attention to a spot near her ear that seemed to produce giggles whenever he went near it.

"Ravish your second-in-command in the dark?"

He pulled back and looked into her eyes for a moment, grinning boyishly. "I would have said something else, but I can settle for ravish..."

As he pulled her in for another kiss, Sam's eyebrows weren't the only ones that had shot up.

* * *

_Author's Note: This is an apology chapter for all of those who read this and had to wait patiently (or impatiently) for me to update. I'm still trying to figure out how to do the aftermath! So there should be one more after this._


	4. Mutterings

_Author's Note: You thought I'd abandoned you all, didn't you? Well, I kinda did. Sorry! But I have been unbelievably stressed. Now I'm calming down. Sorta. So I'm trying to get all the update chapters up for you guys. Hopefully._

_

* * *

_BLACKOUT: Part Four – Mutterings

* * *

"We should..." 

"Ah!" He held up a hand that had been previously occupied with something else, and gave her his best stern CO look (which at that point in time, and after their previous 'activities' didn't come out exactly how he wanted it to). "We'll do that later."

She raised an eyebrow. "How did you know what I was going to say?"

"You always want to talk. Not tonight. Tonight we..."

"Don't go any further..." She could tell that there were certain people listening to their conversation.

He hadn't actually needed to, since that hand that had been previously occupied was 're-occupied', and gave her full indication of what his intentions were for that night.

Nothing _too_ bad, mind you. They did have an audience.

* * *

"Yes, Walter, I know, but I _really_ don't want to do that. Yes, I can get you written _and_ signed statements from the three of us...What? No, I don't really think he'd...Well, yes...I suppose you could ask the General, but it's on your head..." 

Janet had to stifle the giggles she could feel rising up her throat.

* * *

He narrowed his eyes, hearing scuffling noises and low murmurs. 

"We have rats."

Sam stopped and listened carefully, tilting her head towards the bedrooms so she could hear what was going on. "More like we have doctors."

"Same difference." He shrugged, then pulled away and took her hand, tugging her towards the passageway, a grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes, then gasped quietly as his fingers started stroking up her wrist. It wouldn't do to let the others know what was going on...

They moved close to the door of Daniel and Janet's room, making sure that neither of the doctors suspected their approach. Low voices came from inside, the two obviously having moved back further into the room. As they pressed against the wall and listened closely, they could just make out the words.

"...don't know. How many? Yes...yes, she spoke to me the other day...What? Oh, um..."

Sam bit her lip to stop the giggle from escaping when she felt Jack's hand tickling the back of her neck. Was he trying to get caught?

"Yes, I see. Oh, wait...Janet wants to place one. Yes, I know the rules, but since she's new...Well, let's start with ten, shall we? Oh, no, she wants twenty. Yes. Standard. Yes. Right. Set the wager and we'll discuss the terms tomorrow..."

There was a sharp intake of breath behind her, and Sam closed her eyes, fighting the amusement that was causing laughter to bubble up. So Daniel was placing bets? With deliberate calm, she stepped away from the wall and started walking towards Jack's bedroom. She knew they wouldn't do anything – they had too much at risk at that moment.

Jack was following her, but slightly slower, and just as he walked past the two staggered doors before the master room, he paused.

"Danny," he said in a loud voice, "get off the phone. You can discuss it in detail tomorrow."

There was deadly silence, and Sam imagined she could hear Janet's trademark giggle before it was quickly smothered.

"Oh, and Teal'C? Go to sleep. Nothing's going to happen."

As the silence extended and Jack pushed her gently into the room, a wide grin plastered on his face, Teal'C's door creaked slowly and deliberately, and closed with an audible 'click'.

* * *

_Author's Note: Fin. Meh. Crap. Oh well, I was really losing patience with this. If you have any suggestions or want to re-write the ending, e-mail me. I'd be happy to let you post it!_


End file.
